


Silence Can Be Golden

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as heck. </p><p>Random little fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Can Be Golden

"Cora..."

She is still ranting, angry, pacing and a little, River hates to admit it, beautiful when angry. She can't help but grab the woman by the shoulders as she walks past her for the fourth time. 

"Cora... Sweetie... shut up."

Cora opens her mouth to respond at the exact time that River kisses her, silencing her and also drawing her into a kiss that is both passionate and loving. She loves that Cora can get angry, but right now... she wants her happy. A door opens behind them and they break apart only at the surprised sound from behind them. 

"Cora...?"

"Sorry Rosamund..."

Cora is blushing a little and River laughs softly. 

"I guess you just got outed Sweetie..."

"Oh, I'll never tell..."

Rosamund smiles as she moves back toward the door, letting it shut behind her. 

"I knew it."

The words echo and River laughs again. 

"Friend of yours?"

"Ex Sister-In-Law..."

"She seems... fun."


End file.
